My Angel of Love
by Steffie1
Summary: The Phantom of the Opera; with a Duckula twist.
1. My Angel of Music

Hello everyone and welcome to my new Count Duckula fan-fic

This story and its sequel is inspired by the 2004 movie: The Phantom of the Opera, with a Duckula twist.

Some notes:

Christine: A beautiful blonde nightingale who can't sing to save her life. That's why she's never the main star, Erik _;

Growl: Handsome lion that was Christine's childhood friend, now sweetheart. Raoul and Growl XD

I have a funny feeling people will despise me when they read this story's sequel; since it reflects my thoughts on the Phantom/ Christine/ Raoul love triangle.

Oh my, only two sentence that have dialogue?

The neck-breaking speed of this story was inspired by the 2004 movie of the Phantom. Man, I still have whiplash...

Characters (c) Cosgrove Hall Original Christine & Raoul (c) Gaston Leroux Story, my version of Christine & Growl (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy

My Angel of Music

A thin, dark shadow quietly sneaked into the opera house, making sure Madame Giry wouldn't notice him as she gave words of encouragement to one of the performers. The shadow then took his usual spot; the one that was always reserved for the Opera Ghost.

The moment the lights were dimmed as the red curtain was pulled up, Erik felt his heart thump loudly in his rib cage as the lights were brightened; hoping that they have finally realized her talent. Rage filled his entire being when he noticed that no; she was playing her usual, tiny role. That role had only one sentence. How dare they?! She deserves to be in the main role, not that plump hen!

Despite his disappointment, The Phantom watched the entire show. He was so focused on watching Christine's every single movement that he didn't even hear his faithful servant Cruel approach him from behind. The budgie inwardly groaned as he read his master's body language. Foolishly head over heels in love over a stupid blonde nightingale that was already dating a lion named Growl. Why couldn't he fall in love with someone that wasn't taken; and why were all the women his master fell in love named Christine?

The moment they show was over, the Phantom and Cruel both went back to their usual hideout. The budgie felt quite annoyed when he discovered that his master was staring at a certain mirror in his bedroom; a mirror that allowed him to peek into Christine's bedroom without that girl even noticing him; and would even allow him to somehow enter into the room. Cruel's amazed that his master never tried doing just that.

At that moment, Erik's hands were balled into tight fists as Growl was talking Christine. "That does it!" Erik snarled and leaped through the mirror. He grabbed Christine and carried her bridal-style as he jumped through the mirror back to his hideout. Growl was as white as a sheet. One couldn't blame him though; The Phantom did give off the impression that he is his namesake.

The Phantom quickly gave the fear-struck Christine a beautiful wedding dress that he had made for her a few weeks ago. After the girl got dressed into the dress, she approached the tall flamingo with fear in her eyes. Erik, however, hasn't noticed. Cruel took the role of the priest as Erik took Christine's hand and placed a gorgeous wedding ring on her finger.

Before Cruel could even matter anything, the snarling Growl suddenly barged in and pounced the flamingo.

"Unhand her, you beast!"

To Be Continued in Christine's Choice 


	2. Christine's Choice

Hello everyone and welcome to the sequel of my previous story: The Angel of Music

Characters (c) Cosgrove Hall Original Christine & Raoul (c) Gaston Leroux Story, my version of Christine & Growl (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy

Christine's Choice

Christine was flabbergasted as she witnessed her boyfriend and the infamous Opera Ghost trying to punch each other's lights out as they rolled all over the floor. The budgie tried to stop the fight, but the Phantom told him harshly that this fight is personal and no one must stop him.

"You son of a hen! How dare you steal my Christine?" Growl snarled as tried to wrap his large hands around Erik's long neck, but got tangled by his cape since they were rolling all over the floor.  
"Leave my mother..Ooh...out of this"  
"Ha, why so offended? Ow... Do you have..OW.. Mommy issues"  
"Shut up!" Phantom growled as he tried to choke his opponent. His opponent reacted by tearing the cape in half with his teeth to get away from the insane flamingo.

Christine's anger boiled over as she watched the two men beat each other up.  
"Opera Ghost! Growl! Stop this idiotic fighting NOW!" Christine screamed on top of her lungs; a scream that could shatter diamonds. Both men stopped with what they were doing; looking like little boys who were caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"I can't believe you two! Two grown men acting like two spoilt brats that wanted the only cool toy left; and I'm that toy!" Christine snarled. If looks could kill, Growl and Erik would've been killed within seconds. Cruel backed away from the woman, just in case she might lash out on him.

"Well, will you two please explain yourselves why you two act like savages?" Christine demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest. The flamingo and the lion gave each other one little look and then back and the petite-looking woman. They both shrugged when they realized they couldn't find any explanation for their actions.

"Well, since you can't solve this problem amongst yourselves like gentlemen...I shall sort it out for you. I shall choose the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with." the nightingale stated as she tapped her lower beak thoughtfully. After several minutes of waiting, Christine finally walked up to the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and wrapped her arms around him.

"Cruel?!" Phantom gagged in shock. Growl fainted. Cruel was flabbergasted and face blood-red.  
"Yes, Crrrroooolllll...At least he was more of a man than you boys." Christine giggled as she picked the smaller budgie up and walked up to the mirror that leads to her bedroom. She then leapt through.

Tears rolled down Erik's face when he realized he had lost both the woman of his dreams and his servant. Growl had finally come to.  
"Please tell me I'm not dreaming..." Growl muttered as he tried to get back to his feet.  
"My most sincere apologies"  
"Don't sweat it, pal"  
"But"  
"She's not worth it, Opera Ghost"

"Come, I know of a good pub that we could go to..." Growl grinned and he wrapped his arm around the Phantom's shoulders.  
"Hm"  
"It's on me. It's to thank you for making me realize that Christine's not worth it. I mean I gathered all my guts to try and save her from you; and look how she paid me! That woman is not worth it!"

As the two friends trotted to the nearest club, I fear I must bid ye farewell.

Goodnight out there...whatever you are!

II have a funny feeling people will despise me; since this story reflects my thoughts on the Phantom/ Christine/ Raoul love triangle. In other words: Raoul's just a shallow love interest with almost no personality (although he's quite a stud...); and the Phantom is a stalker with an unhealthy crush. Neither of them should be with Christine; and she should be with someone else. I also like Christine too, by the way. This story is based on Growl and Erik's point of view.

Please put those torches and pitchforks away. Thank you *Flees* /I 


End file.
